


Quakin' & Shakin'

by Kosmic_Kodi, ParisAngelus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Air Nomads (Avatar), Air Temples (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Best Friends, Bloodbending (Avatar), Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Friendships, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, Families of Choice, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kyoshi Island, Lavabending & Lavabenders (Avatar), Lightningbending & Lightningbenders (Avatar), Metalbending & Metalbenders, Mild Blood, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sandbending & Sandbenders, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Surviving Air Nomads (Avatar), Team as Family, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisAngelus/pseuds/ParisAngelus
Summary: "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in peace. But then everything changed when the fire nation attacked... Only the avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my friend and I found the new avatar: An earthbender named Dream. And although his earthbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But we believe Dream can save the world.""Uhh... Sapnap?""Yes?""Why are you talking to yourself like that?""You ruined my dramatic opening, George!"-Avatar + Earthbender = DreamWaterbender = SapnapAirbender = GeorgeFirebender = BadSide characters = Idk you'll have to read and find out-Dream Team/MCYT ATLA!AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit
Comments: 152
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't how Sapnap expected his day to go.

He'd just been practising his bending by the lake, quietly and peacefully. Next thing he knew, there was an earth quake. A big one. The ground had split open and Sapnap had fell through. 

If he blacked out when his head hit the ground, he couldn't tell. But moments later, Sapnap pushed himself to his feet, grunting in pain.

He took a look around. He was in some sort of ravine. 

There was a figure in the distance, laying unconscious on the ground.

Ignoring his own pain, Sapnap ran over.

"Hey! Hey, are you okay!?"

A muffled grunt echoed through the cavern as the person sat up.

Judging by their clothes and the tattoos, Sapnap guessed this person was an airbender. They had short light brown hair, light skin and wore some weird-looking glasses.

"Are you okay?" The waterbender repeated, offering his hand to help them stand.

"Ugh... yes, I think so. Where are we?" Judging by their voice, Sapnap noted that this person was male (unless he was non-binary, because they're valid). He had an accent. He must not be from around here, probably a traveller.

"I don't know," Sapnap frowned. "We fell into some sort of crack in the ground?"

"How wonderful." The stranger huffed unhappily. 

The ground rumbled again and a scream was heard in the distance, farther away from where the two benders were standing.

Sharing a look, the two ran towards the noise.

They paused when they saw the scene in front of them.

A young man, somewhere around the age as them, was laying on the floor in a small puddle of blood. A boulder was crushing his right leg. He had light skin, fluffy brown but almost blonde hair, neon green eyes and he wore a mask that covered his mouth. 

Biting back another yell, the young man manoeuvred the boulder to roll off his leg.

"An earthbender!" Sapnap gasped. 

The man wearing the mask seemed to finally notice their presence.

"Hey. A little help?" He croaked, sounding exhausted.

The airbender pushed past Sapnap and helped the earthbender up.

The man leaned his weight against the airbender, limping as they dragged themselves onward, trying to find an exit.

"I can probably airbend us out of here if we don't find an exit." The airbender spoke.

"Can you really carry all three of us, ...erm... what should I call you?" 

"George."

"Okay. I'm Sapnap. And what's your name?"

"D- Dream." He spoke groggily.

George and Sapnap shared a worried look.

"Nice to meet you both. And to answer your question, I don't know. But luckily, I have backup!" George grinned.

"Backup? Do you have more airbenders with you?" Sapnap asked.

"No, of course not. I have Robert!"

"Who the hell is Robert?"

"He's my flying bison."

Sapnap wanted to make a comment about it, but he knew of airbenders and their bison. It was strange, in his opinion. Though he wasn't one to judge.

George whistled. 

They waited for a few moments, until a giant fuzzy bison came crashing through the ravine.

George struggled to place Dream on the back of the bison, but Sapnap came to help him out.

"Alright, here we go. Yip yip!" George giggled, and the bison took off flying out of the ravine.

While George took care of the flying, Sapnap tried speaking with Dream, who looked like he was doing a bit better. He wasn't as groggy. Though his leg was still pretty messed up and the earthbender kept wincing in pain.

"Is your leg okay?" Sapnap asked, clutching his own head. Everything was spinning and his ears were ringing. He probably had a concussion. 

"Pretty sure it's broken." Dream grunted.

"That much is obvious."

"Guys, where are we even going? I've just been flying in circles... Do either of you live around here?" George called over his shoulder.

"I do. My house is by that cliff over there." Sapnap pointed down to a cliff in the distance.

Nodding, George went off in that direction.

"So, what's an earthbender and airbender doing all the way out here?" Sapnap asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, mister waterbender." George muttered.

"It's neutral territory, I'm allowed to be here."

"Then why're you asking us?" 

Rolling his eyes, Sapnap fell silent.

"Airbender...? Waterbender...?" Dream hummed, looking curiously at the two. His green eyes lit up suddenly. "This is perfect! I need you guys to teach me your bending!"

"Huh? You're an earthbender, idiot. You can't learn other bending elements." Sapnap rolled his eyes again.

"Fool," Dream cackled dramatically, throwing his head back. "I'm the avatar!"

Sapnap and George froze.

While George stared in dumbfounded silence, Sapnap started laughing like a madman.

"Woah, buddy, I think all that blood loss got to your head. You're delirious. The avatar has been dead for a long time. There is no avatar, not anymore." Sapnap chuckled.

"I'm serious," Dream hissed. "I'll show you!"

"How?"

"When we land, teach me a simple waterbending trick and I'll show you!"

"Alright, fine, I'll play along." 

-

They landed near Sapnap's house. They struggled inside. 

Sapnap sat on his couch, telling George where the bandages were so he could wrap up Dream's leg. Once they were treated, Sapnap brought Dream over to the sink.

"Still wanna do this?"

"Of course."

George came closer, watching them.

Sapnap showed him a simple move, how to get the water running without turning the faucet.

Studying it closely, Dream glared.

He raised his hand, closing his eyes as he concentrated.

Nobody really understood what happened next, only that there was an "explosion" and water was gushing everywhere, flooding the floor.

They hurried outside, Dream laughing successfully while George and especially Sapnap stared in shocked silence.

"You're- You're really the avatar?" Sapnap pointed, his eyes wide.

"Duh. I told you before." Dream snickered.

"Holy shit..." George ran his hands through his hair.

"So," Dream said. "Wanna be my teachers so we can go kick the fire nation's ass?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is shook. George is confused. Dream is baby.

"Okay, woah, hold on!" Sapnap said, frowning. "I have questions. Where have you been all these years?! The world really needed you, dude, and you just disappeared! What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up in that ravine," He said. "All I remember is I was looking for something. I was attacked by something down in the ravine. I surrounded myself in stone. Then I just woke up. I had a bit of a panic attack and well, that's what caused the giant earthquake. Sorry about that, by the way." He laughed nervously.

"So... wait, wait, wait," George interrupted. "For the past hundred years you've been down in that ravine, trapped in stone?"

"I guess so, I'm not sure." Dream shrugged.

"How'd you know about the fire nation then, if you've been missing?" Sapnap asked, looking at the avatar suspiciously.

"They had already begun attacking when I first vanished. I just assumed there was still a war going on. Is there?"

"Yes, the war is still ongoing." George nodded.

"Dang. I was hoping to catch a break." Dream said, sighing.

"Nope. You've got a war to stop, good sir."

"Great... anyways, I need teachers to teach me the other elements. Are you guys okay with that?" Dream asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course!" George said happily. "I'd be happy to teach you airbending." 

They turned and looked expectantly at the waterbender. Sapnap frowned, hesitating as he thought it over.

"C'mon, Sapnap, just think about it. How wild is it that you get to teach the avatar an element and help save the world, end the war, bring peace." Dream tried prompting him. 

"I don't know, guys... I hardly even know waterbending myself. I'm only nineteen, I don't know if I can do this." Sapnap stared down at the floor.

"You're nineteen? I'm twenty-one!" Dream smirked.

"I'm twenty-three." George said.

"Yeah... cool?" Sapnap wondered why this mattered.

"Hey, Sapnap." Dream poked his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He looked up from the floor, staring at Dream.

"Let's learn waterbending together, okay?"

"What...?"

"Teach me the basics, what you know so far. The simple things. And as we go along, as we learn more, we'll do it together. Okay?" 

"Okay." Sapnap finally agreed, nodding slowly.

"Great! Now we just need to find somebody who can teach me firebending."

"That's going to be a challenge." Sapnap huffed.

"No, it's not. Not all firebenders are bad. A lot of them left the fire nation when the war started getting all bloody and stuff. I'm sure we can find a 'traitor' who'd be willing to help us out." George said. 

"And where would we find one? They all went into hiding, scared that the fire nation soldiers would find them and kill them for treason."

"We'll find somebody, don't worry about it. Right now, let's focus on airbending. Okay?" George nodded over to Dream. "But we'll have to wait for your leg to heal first."

"How long will that take? Another month or two? We don't have the time." Dream said, shaking his head.

"Dream, it's broken. I can't teach you airbending while you're injured." George frowned.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get some crutches." Dream said, waving him off.

"You're an idiot," Sapnap spoke. "Just wait a few weeks until it'll heal."

"I can't! I need to save the world."

"The world has waited this long, it can wait a little while more."

"No, it really can't," George muttered. "The fire nation is closing in. The war is almost won. If we're doing this, we need to act fast and do it now. Sapnap, waterbenders are known for healing. Do you have any healing tactics?" 

"I... I have scrolls? I can try and learn?"

"Okay. Go and do that. For now, Dream, let's practice some breathing exercises and meditation." 

"Breathing exercises? Meditation???" Dream questioned.

"Yep! Air element, remember? Breathing exercises are important. And you said you had a panic attack before, right? Maybe it'll help the next time you have one." George helped Dream get up and led the earthbender outside, where the fresh air was. 

Sapnap went rummaging around in his bedroom, searching for the scroll that had taught him basic waterbending. There were a few healing techniques on the scroll, but Sapnap had never bothered trying to learn them, considering them useless. Especially since the healing part of waterbending was more meant for females rather than males. It was stupid, but that's just the way it had worked. 

Finally, the young waterbender found the scroll he'd been searching for. He glanced over the parchment paper until he finally found what he'd been looking for.

He went outside to where the other two were.

Dream and George were sitting on the grass, meditating with their eyes closed. As Sapnap walked closer, he heard George's whispered instructions for the breathing exercises.

"Breathe in. Hold it for fifteen seconds. And... breathe out. There we go." The airbender whispered quietly, coaching the avatar.

"I found it." Sapnap held up the scroll, feeling slightly bad for interrupting the two.

"Oh! Sapnap!" Dream opened his eyes and smiled at his new friend. 

"Hey." George greeted quietly.

"Going to heal my leg?"

"Yep. I'll try to." Sapnap sat down next to him.

Studying the scroll intensely, Sapnap turned back to Dream's swollen, twisted leg.

Inhaling loudly, Sapnap tried his best to follow the instructions on the paper.

A minute later, Dream gasped, breaking the silence.

"What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!" Sapnap's eyes widened and he paused.

"No. It worked, I think. It feels a lot better." 

Slowly, Dream got up. He flinched slightly when he put pressure on his leg, but he relaxed a few seconds later.

"It's tender but... I think it worked. Sapnap, you did it! Thank you!" Dream tossed himself at Sapnap, pulling the waterbender into a hug.

"Oh... umm, you're welcome." Sapnap wrapped his arms around his friend, squeezing lightly.

George watched them, a fond smile on his face.

Dream and Sapnap pulled away from each other. When George stood up, Dream tackled him into a hug too.

A light blush dusted George's cheeks, but the airbender practically melted into the hug.

"Thanks for helping me, guys," Dream said, pulling away from George after another few minutes passed. "I promise I'll stop this war, I won't let you guys down!"

Sharing a smile, the three benders piled back into Sapnap's house. The sun was going down, bringing the eventful day to an end. The three friends gathered around the table, sharing a meal. Sapnap slept in his own bed afterwards, meanwhile Dream basically forced George into cuddling on the couch with him, much to the airbender's embarrassment. This was going to be an interesting adventure, Sapnap already knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap does his best to teach Dream a few waterbending moves. The team talks with each other and Dream gets some... disturbing news.

"Okay, let's start with something very simple. It's a bit similar to what we did back in my house. Streaming the water. Ready?" 

Sapnap and Dream were sitting by the lake near Sapnap's house. 

Dream nodded determinedly. 

"You should be able to pick this up quickly. It's not hard. It's the first move you learn in waterbending." The waterbender explained.

Raising his hand, Sapnap pointed at the water in the lake. Slowly, he raised his hand higher. As he did, a line of water rose from the lake. Sapnap moved his hand around. The little ball of water followed his movements. Sapnap bended the water to come closer. It circled around himself and Dream before it floated above Dream's head. The avatar stared in awe. Snicking, Sapnap lowered his hand. The water splashed onto Dream's curls. 

"Ugh- Sapnap!" The avatar glared, which only made the waterbender laugh more. "It's cold!" His glare melted away and he started laughing too. High pitched wheezing echoed through the area. 

"You sound like a tea kettle!" Sapnap giggled. 

A few seconds later, the two calmed down.

"Okay, going back to training," Sapnap said. "Did you pay attention and follow my movements?"

"Yeah.'

"Good. Do you want to try now or should I demonstrate again?"

"I wanna try!" 

Facing the water, Dream tried copying the same thing Sapnap had done moments prior. 

"It's not working." Dream frowned.

"Try again. Try feeling the energy in your core, move the water with your soul."

Taking a deep breath, Dream closed his eyes. 

A giant wave crashed over them, flooding the area.

"Holy shit!" Sapnap gasped, shaking out his drenched clothing. He shuddered. The water was freezing.

"Sorry." Dream said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine. You did good. Just... maybe we should work on control. You always go from zero to one hundred when bending."

"Sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay. Learning is a process. We'll get there eventually!"

Dream smiled uncertainly, though he nodded and didn't say anything more.

"Hey!"

The two looked over to see George running towards them.

"Woah," The airbender paused, taking in their soaked figured and flooded area. "What the hell happened here?"

"Umm..." Dream and Sapnap shared a look. George smirked and shook his head, deciding to drop the subject.

"Where have you been, George? You just kinda disappeared." Sapnap said.

"Right, sorry. I had a headache so I went to lay down. I hit my head pretty hard when I fell into that ravine. I'm feeling better now, so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You might have a concussion. Actually, both of you might have concussions." Dream said, turning to face Sapnap.

"We'll be fine," Sapnap promised. "I already healed myself before. George, I can help you out too if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great." The airbender nodded.

They took a break from practising to treat George's head injury. 

Afterwards, they all went back into the house.

They talked about some random things as they drank some jasmine tea.

But, suddenly, Sapnap brought up a topic.

"Hey, George?" Sapnap looked over to him.

"Mhmm?" George hummed.

"You never answered my question from before, what're you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at the air temples, fixing things and rebuilding?"

"Oh. Right." He shifted uncomfortably.

Dream looked over, confused.

"Rebuilding what? Did something happen?"

Sapnap and George both froze.

"The fire nation kind of... umm... attacked the air nomads. They destroyed the temples and killed a lot of the airbenders." George mumbled, sipping his tea, his posture tense. A sad look drifted across his face.

Dream froze. He almost dropped his tea mug, but Sapnap reached over and caught it before it fell to the floor and shattered.

"That's awful. George, I'm so sorry." Dream looked away, ashamed. Guilt swirled through his body. He should've been there, should've been there to stop the fire nation. How many people had been killed because of him? How many homes had been destroyed because of him? 

"It's okay. Some of us survived and that's all that matters," George placed a hand on the avatar's shoulder, giving him a comforting and reassuring smile. Dream gazed at him sadly. George placed his mug down and pulled him into a hug. "To answer your question, Sapnap, I'm here because I was forced to evacuate."

"Huh?"

"They attacked again. The fire nation, I mean. I was forced to evacuate and get help. But by the time I brought back help from the other air temples, my home had been burnt to ashes. Everybody in the southern temple was killed. Except for me." George whispered, hiding his face in Dream's shoulder. Dream wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Southern air temple? That's the one in the patola mountain range, right?" Sapnap asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah." George pulled away from Dream, a shadow passing over his face. The airbender's lip trembled as he took a deep breath. 

"George..." Dream trailed off sadly, his eyes wide.

"It's okay. It happened a couple months ago. I was supposed to go to one of the other temples and live there, but I decided against it." George said. "I took my bison and we went and travelled around for a little while. I got to see the world. And now I'm here, with you two. I'm going to help you learn airbending. We're going to fight the fire lord, Dream. And we're going to avenge my people." 

Dream nodded. Sapnap nodded too. 

George lifted his glasses, rubbing his teary eyes. He smiled at the two.

"Anyways, let's just focus on learning waterbending for now, okay?" Sapnap spoke. "After waterbending, we'll do airbending. But we'll need to find a firebender who can help us. Someone who won't sell us out to the fire nation."

"We also need to let the world know that the avatar is back." Dream added on.

"Right." George agreed, though Sapnap looked unsure.

"Is that smart? They'd know we're coming. We'd have a better advantage if the fire nation didn't know until the last minute." 

"Sapnap, the world needs hope. I can't stay quiet about this." Dream shook his head.

"Okay." Sapnap gave in, sighing.

"So, here's the plan! Sapnap will teach me everything he knows so far about waterbending. After that, we will travel to one of the water tribes and learn the rest until we master it. George, have you mastered airbending or are you still learning too?" 

"I know everything about airbending, Dream! I was taught by the greatest airbender in the world." George bragged, smirking confidently. 

"Okay, great. So after we visit the water tribes, George will teach me airbending. And then we'll go and find a firebender!"

"I still don't know how we're going to do that, but sure. Good plan." Sapnap shrugged.

The group shared an unsure but hopeful smile.

Dream followed Sapnap back outside, where they practised a bit more waterbending. George followed them, watching and cheering them both on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares to travel to one of the water tribes so Dream and Sapnap can master waterbending. They learn a bit about Sapnap's backstory. They take a pit stop at the Island Of Kyoshi and shit goes down-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let y'all know: In this AU, Aang did exist. But he died before Dream was born, died before the whole fire nation thing. Just don't get confused lol. I also alternated that Kuruk was after Kyoshi instead of before her. So in this AU, the avatar cycle is: Earth, water, fire and then air is last.

The next two weeks were full of hard work and fun.

Dream learned to control his strength while bending. Sapnap taught him the rest of what he knew. Now, they were preparing for travelling and debating which water tribe to go to.

"Well, I know the northern one is like the original. I don't know much about the southern one," George said. He looked over to Sapnap. "What about you?"

"Huh?" The waterbender blinked.

"Do you know anything about the water tribes?" George asked.

"Oh. The south tribe doesn't have any benders. So if we're going to learn, it'd be best to go to the northern tribe." Sapnap said.

"What!?" Dream's eyes widened. "What do you mean they have no benders in the south? It's a water tribe! There's supposed to be benders everywhere."

"How do you know that there's no benders?" George tilted his head, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Because I'm from there," Sapnap shrugged awkwardly. "I was the only waterbender. I left to learn more about waterbending."

"If you wanted to learn more about waterbending, why didn't you just head straight to the northern tribe? Why'd you buy a house here?" Dream said curiously.

"Ugh, so many questions," Sapnap sighed. "I couldn't go to the northern water tribe. The entire border was swarmed by fire nation ships. And I was only one guy, I can't take on a whole army. And I couldn't find any rides who would take me through there."

"Oh..." Dream hummed. He looked over to George, a thoughtful expression on his face. "George, would we be able to sneak past them on your bison if we fly high enough?"

"I guess. It'll be dangerous though." George said.

"That's fine, we can handle it." Dream spoke confidently.

Sapnap and George shared an unsure look, but they said nothing.

-

The next morning, after everyone had ate and was well rested, they climbed aboard Robert. 

"We'll have to take breaks, y'know," George called over to them. "This bison is great. But not even he can carry us and fly for days without stopping." Gently, the airbender rubbed Robert's head.

"That's fine." Dream said, nodding.

And then they took off, soaring through the sky. 

George slid down the bison's neck and landed on the back, sitting down next to Sapnap and Dream.

The three chatted for a little while. When the flying bison started getting tired, they paused and looked at the map, searching for a place they could land.

"The earth kingdom is near here!" Dream gasped, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, but I don't know if Robert can make it that far." George shook his head. Already, the bison was lowering to the ground, slowly but surely. 

"There's an island here. It's on the outskirts of the earth kingdom," Sapnap pointed at the map. Squinting, he read the tiny text. "Kyoshi Island. Never heard of it." The waterbender shrugged. George and Dream stared at him, shocked.

"You're an idiot! Kyoshi was one of the previous avatars, I think the fourth one before Dream?" George said unsurely. 

"Yeah. Before me was avatar Aang, an airbender. Before avatar Aang, there was avatar Roku, the firebending guy. And before Roku was Kuruk, he was a waterbender. And before Kuruk, there was Kyoshi. She was an earthbender, like me!"

"I knew it, we studied avatars back at the air temple." George said, seeming proud of himself for remembering. 

"Umm... cool?" Sapnap blinked slowly, shrugging. 

"Okay. So, let's land at Kyoshi Island?" 

"Mhmm!"

They changed directions, heading towards the island.

When they landed, a group of warriors charged forwards. 

Putting their hands up peacefully, they carefully explained their situation.

When they mentioned Dream being the avatar, they were asked for proof. Once Dream showed them his earthbending and waterbending skills, they were welcomed with open arms. They were given a comfy place to stay along with food and supplies.

"These people are wonderful." Dream hummed, pulling his mask down, shoving some food into his mouth.

George nibbled on a piece of fresh baked bread while Sapnap drank some more tea.

"Yeah." George agreed, flashing a smile.

Dream averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing a little. George blushed too, turning down to stare at the floor.

Sapnap sipped his tea loudly as he watched the two idiots.

Things were rather peaceful.

The three piled into bed and knocked out almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring and short chapter oof... chapter 5 will be a lot more interesting, we'll finally get a little sneak peak at Skeppy :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna take a small break from Dream, Sapnap and George and instead we're gonna give some screen time to: Skeppy and Bad ;)

It was midnight. The moon cast over the fire nation capital. Fires sparked and flickered through the town, lighting up the dark night.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the man in the black robe stood. Pulling on his hood, he tip-toed out of his house, being careful so he wouldn't wake his roommate.

Sneaking through the shadows of the town, the firebender headed towards the exit. 

Guilt consumed him. He didn't want to leave his home. He didn't want to leave his best friend. But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt or kill anybody either... 

He made his choice already.

"No turning back now." He whispered quietly to himself.

Exiting the capital, he climbed aboard one of the smaller boats. As he was about to set sail and get out of here, someone put a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, the man gasped.

"Skeppy!" The man's eyes widened.

Sleepily, his friend rubbed his eyes. "Bad? What're you doin'?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"I'm leaving, Skeppy." He told his friend.

"Huh?" Skeppy's eyes flew open. He was wide awake now. 

"I can't take this anymore, Skeppy," Bad said, frowning. Tears clouded his vision. "I don't want to hurt anybody else. I never want to kill anybody ever again!"

"You- You were just going to leave? Without telling me, your best friend!?" Betrayal flashed across Skeppy's shadowed eyes.

"I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance. Tonight is the only night I can escape. If I don't do it tonight, Skeppy, I'll have to wait another few months. It'll be too late by then. I'd be forced to do another bad thing again. Skeppy, come with me," He grabbed the other firebender's hand. Skeppy shifted unsurely. "We can get out of here and live a new life, away from all the bad things!"

"I... I don't know, Bad. This is our home, y'know? I can't just abandon this place. It's cruel."

"Cruel? Murdering innocent people is cruel. Burning down homes and cities is cruel. I don't want to be apart of this nation anymore, not if its like this! Skeppy, please... don't make me leave you behind." Bad begged, squeezing his friend's hand tightly.

"I- Okay..." 

"Okay?" Bad repeated, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Okay. I'll come with you," Skeppy agreed, still looking unsure. "I don't want to kill anybody either, y'know."

"I know." 

Bad pulled his best friend into a hug. Skeppy sighed and hugged him back.

They pulled apart and took off, leaving the nation behind them.

-

They finally stopped near the outskirts of the earth kingdom.

"What the hell is this place?" Skeppy murmured, taking a look around the island. 

"No clue. Also, watch your language." Bad said, poking his shoulder.

There was a giant statue of a woman in the centre of the island. They stepped closer. It was a town. 

They two circled the statue, looking around the sleepy town. The sun was starting to rise, though the town seemed to still be sleeping.

Skeppy scratched the back of his neck, unsure what to do now.

"Should we go back to the boat and move on?" He asked Bad.

"I think we should wait until someone wakes up. I want to know what that is. It's really cool." Bad said, pointing at the statue.

Skeppy nodded, wrinkling his nose.

"You good?" Bad asked.

"I have to sneeze- ACHOO!" 

Sparks shot into the air. Skeppy sniffled, wiping his face. 

The scent of smoke filled the area.

Turning around slowly, the two firebenders gasped.

The sparks had landed on the statue, which was now aflame. And the fire was spreading quickly.

"Shit!" Skeppy hissed.

"FIRE! SOMEONE COME QUICK, THERE'S A FIRE!" A voice shouted.

"SOMEONE WAKE THE AVATAR!" A second voice screamed.

"The... avatar?" Bad and Skeppy shared a look.

People came swarming out of their houses, surrounding the statue and the firebenders.

"It's the fire nation!" One of the citizens gasped, looking down at their uniforms. A bunch of people went running off in fear. Others stayed, circling them and glaring.

"Wait, no! This is all a misunderstanding. Please, wait!" Bad put up his hands in surrender, trying to calm the people.

"Halt, fire nation scum!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

Three benders pushed their way through the crowd. Judging by their clothing, it was an airbender, earthbender and waterbender. They all looked exhausted, as if they had just woken up a second ago.

"Please, wait, I can explain what happened!" Bad tried speaking up again.

The fire roared and rose even higher. Turning attention away from them, everybody focused on the burning statue.

"Bad, we have to leave." Skeppy whispered, grabbing his arm. 

"What? But-"

"Now! While everybody is distracted with the fire."

"This is wrong!" Bad whimpered, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Look, man, it's either we run or we're taken prisoner. Now, c'mon already!" Skeppy took off running.

Bad sniffled and ran after his friend, guilt and shame building up inside him. He hadn't meant to cause anymore harm. This was all so stupid. He just wanted to redeem himself, to be good. He was tired of being a villain. He'd never even wanted to be the bad guy in the first place.

"I'll make things right," Bad whispered. "I'm so sorry..." He looked over his shoulder at the burning city. Shaking his head, the firebender pushed forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad needs all the hugs


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, George and Sapnap deal with the aftermath of the fire on Kyoshi island. They help the town rebuild a bit, and then prepare to leave. At their next destination, Dream has to help a small village with a monster from the spiritual realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post, I’ve been super busy. Chances are this fic will probably update once or maybe twice per week. But don’t worry, it definitely won’t be discontinued. I don’t want to discontinue this, I love this story too much to do that haha :3 But updates might be a bit slower than usual and possibly shorter too. Sorry about that y’alls <3

After the fire was put out successfully, with almost no damage done, the townspeople of Kyoshi island crowded around Dream, George and Sapnap. The townspeople shouted their appreciation as they sobbed. The team calmly tried to shush them and wriggle out of their tight embraces.

"Where did those firebenders run off to?" Sapnap asked, looking around cautiously.

"They ran off when they heard about the avatar." George said.

"Shit... what if they send another troop to invade Kyoshi island, trying to capture me?" Dream said, frowning. "I can't do that to these people, they don't deserve to be put under attack simply because I visited."

"Then we should leave before that happens."

"Yep. I agree with George." 

"Alright... let's start packing. C'mon guys." 

-

As they flew off and Kyoshi island faded from view, Dream looked over to his friends. 

Sapnap and George were curled around each other, leaning against each other's shoulders.

Standing up, quietly Dream tucked a blanket around them, smiling softly. 

-

They travelled through the sky for a little while.

"What the hell is that...?" George gasped, sitting up quickly.

"Huh?"

"Look! Over there!" 

"Oh shit." Sapnap blinked slowly. 

Not too far away in the distance, among the vibrant green fields of grass, was a burnt forest. Ash and debris dusted the ground. No wildlife was anywhere in view. Everything was... dead. They landed and climbed off of Robert's back.

"This is awful." Dream sighed, dropping to his knees.

"Dream, this isn't your fault."

"How is it not my fault? I'm the avatar, George. The avatar is supposed to protect nature, keep peace between all the nations and stop destruction." 

"Well, we'll just have to make sure nothing like this happens again." Sapnap said, awkwardly patting Dream's head. 

"Yeah... you're right." Nodding, Dream stood up.

Looking around, Dream's eyes brightened. "There's acorns!" He said happily.

"Eh?" Sapnap grunted, confused.

"Acorns grow into trees, right? These acorns are everywhere."

"So...? That means what?" Sapnap asked.

"It means that the forest will grow back, Sapnap," George said. "And all the wild life that once lived her will return." 

"That's great!" The waterbender nodded, finally understanding what the airbender and earthbender were trying to say. 

"I can't believe it!"

The team froze.

"An airbender, an earthbender and a waterbender all together? How strange."

The trio turned slowly, facing whoever was speaking.

Standing behind them was a young man, though he was probably a few years older than the trio. He had fluffy blonde hair and wore a striped green and white hat. An earthbender, judging by his clothing.

"I heard the news and I didn't think it was true," The man stepped closer. "You're the avatar, aren't you, young earthbender?" He pointed at Dream. 

Dream looked over uncertainly to George, who shrugged. 

"Uhh... yes, I am. And who are you?"

"Oh, my bad. My name is Phil!" He grinned. "Would you mind coming with me? My town desperately needs your help, avatar." 

The trio shared a look, shrugging once more as they followed him.

-

"So, what do you need my help with exactly?" Dream asked, looking around at the ruined village. 

"There's been a spirit attacking my village," Phil spoke. "We need you to convince it to leave us alone. The winter solstice is coming soon. Something bad will happen if this spirit doesn't stop."

"Spirit? Winter solstice? What does that have to do with me?" Dream asked.

"The avatar is the bridge between the living and spirit realm. Who else would be better for this job?"

"And... the winter solstice?"

"The winter solstice is when the spirit and living realms overlap. The damage will be vicious if the spirit is not calmed." Phil explained, leading the trio and their bison into one of the houses that weren't destroyed. 

Inside, there were a couple of villagers. Though the only person in the room that caught his eye was a teenager, crying and crouched in the corner.

The teen was wearing a plain green shirt and blue pants. He had a fire nation symbol tattooed on his shoulder, making Dream's eyes widen. He had a fluffy mop of dark brown hair and had shining emerald green eyes.

Phil followed Dream's gaze. He sighed when his eyes landed on the teenager. 

"Who's he?" Dream asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Tubbo."

"Eh? Tubbo??? What kind of name is that?" Sapnap snickered.

"His real name is Toby, but he prefers being called 'Tubbo'." Phil said. 

"He's fire nation." George glared at the tattoo on the boy's shoulder.

"He's not anymore. He's a non-bender anyways."

"Why is he crying?" Dream frowned, taking a few steps closer to Tubbo.

"...It's not my place to say." Phil said.

Dream rushed over to Tubbo, crouching down near him.

"Hey, kid."

With watery eyes and a flushed face, Tubbo lifted his head to stare at Dream blankly. 

"What's up with you, why're you looking so sad for?" 

Tubbo shook his head and sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

George and Sapnap also walked closer, sitting down next to the teenager.

Sniffling, the non bender lowered his hands.

"Y-You're the avatar, right?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna defeat the fire nation, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you promise me something?" Tubbo asked, his voice shaky.

"Umm... yes."

"My brothers... don't hurt my brothers please."

"They're part of the fire nation?"

Tubbo nodded, wiping his eyes.

"I tried convincing them to come with me when I ran away, but they- they wouldn't."

"What're their names, Tubbo?"

"Tommy and Wilbur..." 

Dream nodded, standing up. Comfortingly, he ruffled Tubbo's hair. The trio walked back over to Phil.

"He's a traitor to the fire nation then?"

"Mhmm." Phil nodded.

"And his brothers are still there, aren't they?"

Phil nodded again.

"Fuck." Dream breathed, frowning. 

"I've more or less taken him under my wing. It gets lonely here. He's a bit weepy but he's a good kid. Strong and determined." 

The trio nodded, glancing back over to Tubbo again. 

"Anyways, about this spirit... what's up with it?"

"Every day, at sunset, it attacks our village. It destroys a few of our houses and sometimes even kidnaps one of our own." Phil explained.

"Alright. I'll do my best." Dream nodded.

They still had a good few minutes before sunset. During that time, George and Sapnap pulled Dream aside.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Gonna be blunt, I have no idea."

Facepalming, Sapnap sighed and George groaned.

"I'll just try my best, heh. I'm sure I'll figure it out. It'll be like learning in the moment," Dream said hopefully. "I'll be okay, guys, don't worry!" 

-

He was not okay.

The sun had set.

The spirit turned out to be a giant cat called "Patches".

Patches had destroyed three houses, almost killed one of the villagers, then kidnapped Dream. Now the avatar was somewhere in the spirit realm. How delightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Tubbo and Patches <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has to deal with some spiritual issues. George and Sapnap do stuff idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind I had to edit the avatar cycle to make this story work 
> 
> Instead of the regular cycle (fire, air, water, earth) 
> 
> It is now:  
> Fire  
> Air  
> Earth  
> Water 
> 
> Make sense?

When Dream opened his eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. 

All he knew was the surrounding was familiar. It was the burnt forest from before. But... something was wrong. The colour schemes were off. Instead of black and dead and dusty with ash, it was bright. Blues and whites, like ghosts. It was unnerving. 

“Is this the spirit realm?” Dream muttered, turning in a circle. “Where did that cat spirit go?”

“Hello! Anybody here?” Dream called out, waiting for an answer. His dirty blond hair blew in the wind, ruffling itself up. 

Annoyed, the avatar did his best to fix his hair.

He was taken by surprise when a giant bison came flying at him. 

It sort of reminded him of Robert, George’s flying bison. In fact, it looked almost exactly like Robert. 

Yelping, Dream ducked out of the way. 

The bison landed beside him, snuffling and snorting. The bison turned to look at him and blinked. 

“Hi...” Dream said uncertainly. 

The bison snorted at him, flopping onto the ground. He blinked slowly. It reminded Dream of the thing Robert did when they climbed on the bison’s back.

“Oh! I understand. Where do you want to take me?” Dream asked. Bending the ground below him, he lifted himself onto the bison’s back. 

The bison grunted again, and took off flying into the sky without warning. 

The bison took him to what looked like an air temple. 

They stopped and landed, the bison lead him towards a statue of an airbender. 

It was a child, probably around the age of twelve or something. He was bald, tattooed arrows all around his body, wearing the casual airbender outfit. 

“Avatar Aang...” Dream breathed, recognizing the statue of the avatar before him. 

Avatar Aang had a tragic tale. Before he was even able to help the world, the poor child got stuck in a storm with his bison and drowned. It was an awful story. 

“If that’s Aang... are you Appa? His bison?” Dream looked over his shoulder at the bison, who snorted at him. 

“I need to talk to Aang. How am I supposed to contact his spirit?” He asked the bison, gesturing to the statue of the past avatar. 

Appa, the bison, pressed his nose against Dream’s forehead. 

Visions flashed through Dream’s mind. An air temple, the southern one specifically. A room filled with statues of past avatars. A comet. An owl cat?

Dream opened his eyes again, shaking his head out of the hazy visions. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Appa stomped, looking down at the ground.

Below them was a calendar. Up on the wall was a light. Right now, the light was a little while away from Aang. 

“Oh. I think I get it. When the light reaches Aang, I’ll be able to talk to him. But I’ll have to be at that air temple, huh?” 

Appa snorted. Dream guesses that was the bison’s way of confirming his question. 

“I understand. Can you take me back to the living world now?” Dream asked, climbing back on the flying bison’s back. 

But, before they could take off, a screech was heard. Jumping off, Dream looked around cautiously. 

The spirit from before, a giant cat with owl wings on their back, charged forwards. 

“Stop!” Dream yelled, raising his hand. 

Surprisingly, the owl-cat did actually stop. 

The spirit poked Dream hand. 

Once more, visions flashed through Dream’s head. 

Visions of the forest burning down. Visions of the spirit who used to protect the forest dying. Visions of this poor spirit, accordingly named “Patches”, stuck in a dead deserted forest. 

“Oh. I see now. You’re upset because the forest burnt down and your friend died, aren’t you?” 

The owl-cat made a weird sound. It was kind of like a meow mixed with a hoot? It was weird but it was kinda cute. 

“You can come with me if you want. The forest will grow back. But for now, you can keep me and my friends company.”

Shrinking down to the size of a real cat, the cat with owl wings perched on Dream’s shoulder and nuzzled the avatar’s cheek.

“Alright, Appa... can you take me back now?”

\- 

While all of this was happening, Sapnap and George were left stuck in the village. 

Tubbo, that kid from before, was going on and on about his brothers. The teen kept talking about how cool they were, how kind and strong they were. And then he went quiet, muttering about how he missed them. 

Tubbo and George went out to play a game of tag or something, along with a couple other villager kids. 

Sapnap was stuck pouting in the corner, worrying over Dream. It’d only been ten hours but it was concerning nonetheless. 

Though, they all finally relaxed when Dream came running back into the village. The avatar was panting and looked exhausted. There was an... owl cat thing perched on his shoulder. It was tiny. Weird-looking but adorable. 

Sapnap and George hugged him, relieved that he was safe. 

Dream told the villagers that the spirit wouldn’t be bothering them anymore, then turned to coo at Patches. 

“Thank you, avatar.” The villagers chorused simultaneously. 

Phil patted Dream on his back, Tubbo smiled nervously at them. 

-

As they were preparing to leave, Tubbo and Phil came to see them one last time.

“Avatar Dream, we have a favour to ask of you.” Phil announced. 

“Mhmm? What’s up?” Dream hummed, looking down at them from where he sat on Robert’s back.

“Umm... can I come with you?” Tubbo asked. 

Dream, George and Sapnap paused.

“I promise I won’t be a burden! I know how to fight. I’m good at planning. I can take care of myself. Please, I just- I want to help. I want to do something. And I want to help save my brothers.” Tubbo pleaded. 

Dream glanced over to Sapnap and George, one shrugged and the other nodded. 

“Yeah. Sure. You can come along with us. What about you, Phil?”

“I would, but my duty is here,” The man smiled. He turned over to Tubbo, pulling the teenager into a hug. “Take care of yourself, kid. You’ve always got a home here waiting for you.”

Tubbo snuggled into the embrace. The two stayed like that for a couple moment before pulling away. 

Dream helped Tubbo climb aboard the bison. 

And then they took off, leaving the village and Phil behind, a giant proud smile on his face. 

Tubbo leaned against Dream and ended up falling asleep, the sun setting behind them as they flew away. George was at the reigns, navigating their way. Sapnap was stuffing his face with the food that the village had graciously provided. Patches was curled up in the avatar’s lap, purring as Dream stroked them. 

And so, there they were. Two new members joining the team and another alliance made with the town. Hopefully by next week, they’d be within the Northern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS LONG, I’M SO SORRY- 
> 
> BUT HAVE SOME TUBBO FLUFF AND A CAT-OWL PATCHES 🥺 THEY’RE BOTH PART OF AVATAR DREAM TEAM NOW


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team visits the southern air temple. It feels weird for George to be back in his old home. Dream talks to Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb ass forgot that I originally made George’s home be the southern air temple lmao XD and it’s annoying that they’ve been travelling to the North Pole just to backtrack to the south again ahhhhhh I’m sorry I really didn’t plan this well-

The next couple days were filled with complaints and apologies. 

They’d gone all the way from the south, almost got to the north, but then had to turn around and go back south. For what? To talk to the spirit of a dead kid. 

It was mostly Sapnap who was complaining, bitching about all the time they’d lost. Dream kept apologizing, saying that if he’d known then they never would’ve spent all this time on nothing. George sat quietly, thinking over what it’d be like going back to the southern air temple, his old home. Tubbo was anxious but really excited too. He’d never been to an air temple before! Patches had slept through the entire thing. And Robert, the poor bison, was exhausted. 

Least to say, the team was a bit all over the place. 

Though, finally, after an entire day of travelling nonstop, they arrived at the southern air temple. Just in time for the solstice. 

Climbing off of the flying bison, they all stood in awe. 

It was hauntingly beautiful, even in its ruined state. 

George faltered, his breathing a bit unsteady as he took in the remains of his old home. 

Dream slipped his hand into George’s, squeezing in a comforting way. Sapnap nudged him gently and Tubbo gave him a bright, comforting smile. 

Together, they walked through the temple. 

“So... where are we going exactly?” Sapnap asked. 

“The air temple sanctuary.” George said determinedly, pushing past the others, leading the way. 

They passed by an airball course, which they stopped at briefly. George explained the game and how it was played. But they moved on when they found out unfortunately it can only be played with airbending. 

They kept walking, looking around in awe, but they finally stopped at a statue. 

George bowed and sighed. 

“Who’s this?” Dream asked, walking closer and bowing too. 

“Monk Gyatso. Avatar Aang’s airbending teacher. He’s one of the greatest airbenders of all time.” George explained, his eyes sparkling. 

Tubbo and Sapnap bowed before the statue, and they continued on. 

Before them stood a giant door. Tunnels and air nomad symbols covered the door.

“Great,” Sapnap frowned. “How do we open this?” The waterbender tried pushing open the door, only to be met with failure.

“You open it with airbending, idiot.” George giggled. Taking a step back, George pushed five gusts of air through the tunnels. The door creaked open, the noise making them all cringe. 

As they stepped inside, they froze. 

Hundreds of statues filled the room. 

“I know this place...” Dream blinked, stepping closer.

“Of course you do,” Dream nodded. “This is the air temple sanctuary. These statues are all of your past lives, Dream.” 

Tubbo and Sapnap ran through the aisles of statues, giggling and talking amongst themselves. 

“I don’t get it. What’re we doing here, George? How am I supposed to talk to Aang this way?” Dream asked, confused and uncertain.

“Shh. Follow me.” George shushed him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. 

They walked a bit further down along the aisles. 

But they stopped at the far back of the room. 

The statue, Dream recognized it instantly. A child. Bald. Airbender arrow tattoos. 

“Aang.” Dream breathed. 

George nudged him and pointed down at the floor. 

The entire floor was a calendar. And a light was pointing towards Aang, almost directly 

“And this is when we leave you alone, before the solstice starts,” George said. “Sapnap! Tubbo! C’mon, let’s go.” George dragged the two younger idiots out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Dream was left alone in almost pitch black, except for the light shining down on Aang’s forehead. 

Closing his eyes, Dream kneeled down on the floor, bowing and waiting patiently. 

“Oh! Yikes, you don’t have to do that. Get up, it’s fine.” Another voice laughed.

Startled, Dream opened his eyes and got up, looking around. 

He wasn’t in the sanctuary anymore. He was high up in the mountains and a child was standing before him. Not just any child, Aang. 

“Avatar Aang.” Dream blinked, bowing again. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Listen, we don’t have much time so I’ll need to make this quick.”

“Right, sorry.” 

Aang waved him off. 

“Dream, you remember that comet you saw in your vision?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay. Listen, that comet is very important.” 

Aang went on and explained how that comet was what helped start the war and how it made the fire nation stronger than ever before. 

“I don’t understand. That was over a hundred years ago, why is it important now?” 

“Because there’s going to be another comet! And Dream, when that happens, you won’t be able to defeat him.” 

“Him?” 

“The fire lord,” Aang rolled his eyes. “What I’m trying to tell you is you’re going to get your butt kicked and lose.” 

“So then what do I do?” Dream asked, exasperated. 

“You need to master all four of the elements by the end of summer. And you need to fight and defeat the fire lord by the end of summer too!” 

“How am I supposed to do that?! That’s impossible! It takes years to master all of the elements, I only have months.”

“You’ve done it before, I know you’ll find a way.” 

Dream smiled, though he still seemed a little uncertain. 

“We’re running out of time.” Aang huffed. “Your friends are waiting for you, you’ll have to leave soon.” 

“What? But I still have questions!”

“Well, then, hurry up.” 

Of course, right at Aang said that, Dream’s mind went blank. All the questions he’d been wondering throughout his entire lifetime just kinda poofed. 

“Wonderful.” Dream grunted, annoyed. 

“Hey.” Aang spoke up, smiling. 

“What?” 

“Want to see a cool marble trick?” Aang giggled, taking a small bag of marbles out of his pocket. 

“Sure!” Dream smiled, his eyes bright. 

Aang showed him this “cool trick” where the marbles would spin in a circle in midair. 

Right as it ended, Aang muttered a small “oh, crap!” and then Dream was back in the air temple sanctuary. Aang was gone. And all he’d managed to get out of the kid was some stressful information. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream smiled fondly at the statue. Turning, he left the sanctuary and went back to where the others were waiting for him. 

“Hi! How’d it go?” Tubbo asked, running up to him. 

“Well, I have good and bad news.” 

“Eh?” Sapnap blinked. 

“Good news, I know what I have to do. Bad news, I have to master all four elements and defeat the fire lord by summer’s end.” 

There was quiet for a second. Shocked silence. 

But then...

“WE’RE FUCKED!” 

-

“Aang,” Roku huffed, walking with the boy through the spirit realm. “That really wasn’t helpful.” 

“Hey, I did what you said to do, tell him about the comet and all that.” 

“You wasted precious time.”

“It’s not like he had any questions anyways. Now he knows what to do. He’ll be fine, Roku. We just gotta believe in him! He’ll do the right thing, I know it.” 

“If you say so, Aang...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry! I haven’t forgotten about Bad and Skeppy. They’ll get some more show time either next chapter or the chapter after. But the next chapter will probably focus on Wilbur and Tommy... maybe, I’m not entirely sure yet. I just need team avatar to do a bit more “side quests” before I can get into the full plot. But things will definitely start picking up!


	9. Chapter 9

Tension had been high in the air since they left the air temple. The end of the summer... that’s how long they had to teach Dream how to master the elements and defeat the fire lord. 

“Hey guys, cheer up a little!” Dream spoke as they flew through the air on the bison, making a beeline towards the northern water tribe. “Everything will be fine. Sapnap and I will learn waterbending in no time! Then George can teach me airbending. We’ll need to find a firebender but we’ll be okay.”

“Maybe... maybe we could- hmm,” Tubbo frowned and shook his head. “Never mind, I’m sorry.”

“No, what is it?” Sapnap asked. 

“I was gonna say, maybe if we got in contact with my brothers, they could help us! Wilbur’s not a very good teacher, but Tommy could help us! I know he would if I was just able to contact him.” Tubbo smiled a little, the thought of his brothers making him nostalgic. 

“That’s a great idea!” George said, smiling comfortingly. 

“We’ll try getting in contact with your brothers, Tubbo! And we’ll ‘rescue’ them, I promise.” Dream told him, which made Tubbo smile.

“Thank you.” 

Dream leaned over and ruffled Tubbo’s hair, laughing a little bit as they smiled. 

The rest of the trip was peaceful and quiet. 

-

Wilbur groggily opened his eyes, a small figure crouched in front of him. 

A figure with bright blond hair, who happened to be crying, trying to retain his sobs. 

It was Tommy.

His younger brother. His baby brother. His darling brother who’d he go above and beyond to protect. His brother who was the only reason he fought to live anymore. 

Sitting up, Wilbur pulled himself out of bed. 

“Tommy? What’s wrong, why’re you crying?” Wilbur asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He glanced outside the window and sighed. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I know. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Tommy wiped his eyes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I just- never mind, it’s dumb.”

Wilbur pulled Tommy into a hug. 

“Are you thinking about Tubbo again?” He asked. Tommy nodded into his shoulder. “You shouldn’t worry. I’m sure he escaped perfectly fine. If he got caught or was killed, we would’ve heard news.”

“I just- I should’ve gone with him, Wilbur! We both should’ve left with him. He doesn’t have any bending! He can barely fight, how is he supposed to protect himself? I need to go find him. I need to go make sure he’s okay and protect him, Wilbur.” Tommy rambled on.

Wilbur sighed, feeling a tad bit annoyed. They’d gone over this before. 

“Tommy, you can’t.”

“Why?!”

“Calm down and be quiet, people are sleeping.”

“Right... sorry. Why can’t I leave this awful place and go searching for him, Wil? I don’t understand why you won’t let me!”

“Because I need you here, Tommy. Our nation needs you here. Tubbo chose the coward’s side and we chose ours-“

“I didn’t choose anything, Wil! I wanted to go with him but you-“

“I did what I could, helping him escape. He’s an idiot, Tommy. He’s going to be killed out there. But us... me and you, Tommy, we’ll be fine. We’ll be fine as long as we stay loyal to the firelord!”

“Wilbur, you’re fucking crazy!” Tommy sobbed, shoving Wilbur away and running out of the tent. 

Wilbur sighed, watching him go. 

Then the eldest brother laid back down and fell back asleep.

Tommy would be back, he knew he would be. The stupid kid wouldn’t be able to live without him.

Wilbur cared about his brother, he really did. But all he’d ever talk about nowadays was Tubbo. Tubbo this and Tubbo that. They had a war to fight. They had a war to win. Tubbo had picked the easy way out, Tubbo was too weak to see what was right in front of them. But still, he cared about Tubbo too. Which is why he’d helped his younger brother escape. But Tubbo’s life was out of his hands now, he had no reason to worry anymore. 

So, with that thought on his mind, Wilbur slept easily.

But... he wasn’t feeling so easygoing when he woke up and Tommy was gone. Vanished without even a note.

“...Fuck!” 

And, well, if Wilbur had a little bit of a panic attack, then nobody needed to know that. 

-

“Stupid Wilbur! Stupid, stupid Wilbur! Ugh!” Tommy kept running, farther and farther away from the fire nation camp. 

Wilbur was an idiot. Stupid and unsympathetic. 

Tommy tumbled over a rock and fell to the ground, panting and crying. He punched the ground angrily and screamed. He screamed as loud as he could for however long he could. A scream filled with pent-up rage and despair and hopelessness. Feelings he’d been bottling up for too long. 

“What was that, Skeppy?” 

“It’s coming from over there!”

Tommy heard the voices. He did. But he didn’t care. 

He heard the footsteps running towards him, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. He just wanted his best friend back, he just wanted his brother back... 

Ugly tears fell down Tommy’s face. 

“Oh shit-“

“Language!”

“Bad, it’s a child!” 

The two figures ran towards him. The one with fluffy brown hair and light skin- Bad- wiped away his tears and pulled him into his lap, asking over and over again if he was okay. Meanwhile, the one with tanned skin and black hair- Skeppy- checked him over for injuries. 

“Hey, kid, where’s your family?” Skeppy asked, interrupting Bad’s choruses of “it’s okay” and “are you alright?”s. 

That only made Tommy cry more. 

Bad and Skeppy shared a look, but they didn’t leave. They stayed with Tommy until he ran out of tears and fearfully explained his situation. 

“Ah. So you’re like us then? Runaway from the fire nation?” Skeppy asked. 

“You- You were from the fire nation too?” Tommy asked, wiping his eyes. 

“Mhm! But we ran away together. We couldn’t stand what was going on there, we couldn’t stay. I couldn’t keep hurting people, I couldn’t keep killing people...” Bad explained. 

“Me too,” Tommy sighed, finally calmed down. “I’m looking for my brother.”

“The one you ran away from? Why would you go back to-“

“No! Tubbo. My other brother. He’s a non-bender. He ran away from the fire nation a couple months ago. Have you seen him?”

“Depends. What does he look like?” Skeppy asked, trying to remember all the people he’d met on this little journey. 

“Short. Fluffy brown hair. Kind of stupid. White skin. Usually wears green.” 

“Can’t say I’ve seen him...” Skeppy said, trying to envision the kid in his mind. 

“I don’t think we’ve come across him,” Bad said, noticing the way Tommy’s face fell. “But we’ll definitely help you look for him!”

“You will?” Tommy blinked, staring at the duo suspiciously. 

“Yeah, of course! Us runaways gotta stick together, y’know.” Bad smiled, ruffling his hair. 

“Mhm! Now come on, let’s get away from these fire nation camps. Last thing we want is to be caught and executed.” Skeppy hummed, starting to walk away. 

Bad got up too, helping Tommy stand up. The brunette placed an arm around the trembling blond’s shoulder and led the way. 

Tommy leaned into the touch and sniffled again, following his two new... friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: “I’m gonna update this today!”  
> Also Me: *Procrastinates for weeks and updates a month later*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw

Finally, after a long time of travelling, the group arrived at the northern water tribe. 

"Ready?" Dream asked, leading the group through the gates of the water tribe. Sapnap looked around, taking it all in.

Seems like word had gone through, speaking of the avatar's return and his journey towards the northern tribe.

They were welcomed with open arms. They were given a free house to stay in, along with free food and supplies.

"If you wish, training will be taking place tomorrow morning," One of the citizens told Dream and Sapnap. "You are welcome to join! Please, let us know if we can get you anything. Rest well, avatar and friends." 

"They're so formal." Sapnap commented.

"I don't think so. I think they're just being polite." George said.

"What's the difference?" Tubbo asked.

Dream shrugged. Patches was sitting on Dream's shoulder. The owl-cat decided that Dream's shoulder was a nice new perch. The avatar didn't seem to mind though.

The team got ready for bed, and passed out not long after.

-

In the morning, the group separated. Sapnap and Dream went to the training class, meanwhile George and Tubbo went and explored while also collecting supplies for their journey.

When Sapnap and Dream arrived in the clearing, they were expecting to be more people here. Instead, there was only a single person.

"Are we in the right place?" Sapnap asked.

"For training? Yes." The man turned around. His eyes trailed over the two, as if he were analysing them.

In return, Dream and Sapnap looked over him too. He had long, braided pink hair. He was wearing a mask. He was wearing a traditional watertribe outfit, though he had a cape too for some pzazz. 

"Hi," The man waved awkwardly. "So, you're the avatar? And you're... someone." He glanced over to Sapnap. "Well, it's... er... nice to meet you. I'll be your teacher from now until you master waterbending." The man's voice was gruff, deep. Though there was an underlying layer of uncertainty, social awkwardness.

"I'm Sapnap. This is Dream, the avatar. What's your name?" 

"Hmm. Technoblade."

"That's pretty badass." Dream nodded, grinning behind his own mask.

"I guess." The waterbending master shrugged. "We've wasted enough time. You've got a war to stop. Now, let's get started."

-

"Phil would've liked this place. He was always a sucker for scenery like this," Tubbo told George as the two walked through the village. "Y'know, I've never really seen snow before." 

"Really? I grew up in the Southern air temple. There was quite a bit of snow there, but only during some seasons." George answered.

"I always thought it was just cold water. I never expected it to be so pretty." Tubbo gestured to the snow all around them. 

"Well, we'll be here for a couple weeks. So you'll be able to enjoy it." George promised. Tubbo smiled, and they continued walking.

-

"This is exhausting." Sapnap complained.

"I'm aware," Techno told him. "But keep going. It'll be easier the more you practice."

"Hey, Techno?" Dream asked.

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to learn how to heal injuries? Like Sapnap can?"

Techno froze. His eyes landed on Sapnap. A frown crossed his face.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Sapnap asked.

"Men aren't- they aren't supposed to be able to heal. Only women waterbenders have that power."

"But Sapnap helped heal a concussion!" 

"How?" Techno asked, not taking his eyes off Sapnap.

"I just followed the directions on some really old scroll." Sapnap explained.

"That's... not normal."

"That's a bit sexist, don't you think?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, women are the only ones with healing powers. Or at least they were, this is new. Or the older generation lied to us all because they were pricks." Techno grumbled. 

"Hear that, Sap? You're special." Dream nudged his friend. 

"To answer your question, it should be possible." Techno finally told Dream.

"Awesome!"

"Let's just get back to work. You have a war to end. Peace to make. Time doesn't stop, so hurry up." 

-

A couple days passed.

Tommy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Fuck.

Wilbur cursed himself, collapsing into bed.

Curling into himself, he stared numbly at the tent walls.

-

"So when was the last time you've seen your brother?" Bad asked as they walked through the forest.

"A few weeks ago. I helped him escape the fire nation." Tommy shook his head. "I won't be able to find him, he's long gone by now. But I'm going to try anyways. I didn't just up and leave Wilbur for nothing."

"That's pretty admirable of you, going against the fire nation like that." Skeppy praised him lightly. It made Tommy smiled, it lessened the knot in his stomach.

"Hell yeah! The fire nation has nothing on me. They're a bunch of pussies." Tommy bragged, smiling.

"Language." Bad corrected gently.

"Bitch boy." Tommy giggled.

"Language!" Bad repeated.

Skeppy laughed affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coughs* I pulled a sneaky on ya >:) 
> 
> Ok so I might've changed my mind about making Techno the firelord. Instead, it'll probably be like Schlatt probably unless I change my mind again. Now, to anyone who is confused about Techno being a waterbender, may I remind you:  
> Blood for the blood god. Water bending = Blood bending.  
> Arctic empire.  
> And that is all, thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> OK ALSO I'M SORRY CHAPTER IS SHORT, THEY'LL GET LONGER I PROMISE-


End file.
